


Guns For Hands

by scottandstiless



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Agent McCall to the rescue, Alpha Scott, Anxiety, Chemist is back, Emotional, F/M, Healed Scott, Hurt Stiles, Injured Characters, Injured Stiles, Kitsune, Love Triangle, Lydia is a banshee, Mystery, School Shootings, Shooting, Stiles Angst, Void Stiles, banshee - Freeform, nogistune - Freeform, void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottandstiless/pseuds/scottandstiless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sequel to this story is Sly Like a Fox, Hunt Like A Wolf. Scott knew something was gonna go down, he just had a bad feeling. It was like a nightmare, except it was real. And it wasn't just him, everyone seemed a little out of it. Stiles had been anxious ever since he woke up, Scott thought it was just Stiles being over-worrying Stiles. Boy, was he wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adult-themed concept so please be advised. It may trigger you at anytime so please be cautious, I wouldn't wanna cause any problems. The title is the song Guns for Hands by Twenty One Pilots. The setting is season 5, after the finale when they finally get back to school, but Stiles and Malia are dealing with their break up at this point and he develops feels towards Lydia (Stydia for the win, but I'm up for all ships no hate here haha). Also, excuse all my mistakes, I wish I was as great with grammar the way Lydia and Stiles are great as a couple :). This says chapter 1/1 but I will be updating more chapters lol.

Stiles woke up, the bright sunlight shining is his eyes and his dad's voice echoed through his head.  
"Come on kiddo, you supernatural kids better start going before you see me completely un-supernatural patience." The older man said to the two young boys who were still half asleep. Scott had slept over Stiles' which helped Stiles feel safer. It's been a while since he felt safe.  
They got dressed and got packed for school and went downstairs for breakfast. The sheriff put down some bacon and eggs on the table for the boys. Scott and Stiles sat down. Scott immediately started eating while Stiles played with his fork. He could smell the anxiety off him.  
"Dude, you smell awful" Scott whispered.  
Stiles sighed, rubbing his face over his tired eyes. Stiles gave him a glare,  
"Yeah it's called anxiety, which you should be pretty familiar with it now considering it's a constant state that I'm always in." Scott dropped his fork stopped eating, he certainly lost his appetite. They picked up their bags and left to ride in Stiles' car. Stiles' plugged in his keys and started the engine. Scott glared at his best friend.  
Stiles scoffed, "What?"  
"Okay, just say whatever your thinking.. Listen, we beat kanimas, werewolves, the oni, berserkers, chimeras, and the dread doctors. We beat them, it's all over now" Scott tried to calm him down.  
"Nothing's really ever over Scott. No one in this damn town is ever actually dead! Nothing will ever be the same!" Stiles hit has hand against the steering wheel. It was a silent drive to school until Stiles broke the silence.  
"I felt it.. This morning. And I think you did too." Scott knew exactly what he was talking about. He woke up with a bad feeling and it's still lurking in the air.  
The jeep was parked and they made their way out of it. Stiles immediately tried to cover up what had just happened as Malia, Lydia, and Kira walk into school with them.  
Stiles was right, there was something wrong, and they all felt it but thankfully Lydia was the one who broke the silence.  
"Okay, is just me or is anyone else freaked out about how calm it is today?.." Lydia blatantly pursed her lips as they all walked to their lockers.  
"I think we should all try to stay close today" Kira explained, so they did. Scott, Kira, and Lydia all went to AP biology and Stiles and Malia went to math.  
The couple walked into math only to see a new teacher. He was young, too young to be a math teacher. He genuinely smiled at Stiles' and Malia's entry, but Stiles dismissed it.  
"Who's the new hot teacher?" Malia sat behind Stiles and whispered into his ear.  
"Oh please, he's so transparent." Stiles rebutted. He knew something was up.  
\--  
Scott, Lydia, and Kira made their way to biology. In the hallway, this dark figure appeared. The group of teens walked past by it, a stench hitting Scott's werewolf senses. The scent made him want to cringe. A few seconds later, the dark figure disappeared.  
"Why did that guy make me want to scream..?" Lydia stopped, her hands started to tremble and a wave of nervousness washed over her.  
"He smelled like.. misery and regret.. The way Stiles' did after Donovan attacked him.." Scott confessed.  
Kira looked down at the ground in fright, seeing a slight black substance, it was powder like, laying on the floor.  
"Scott.." Kira's voice shook. She bent down and swiped a finger over it and black mist clouded up her finger.  
"That scent is gunpowder."


	2. Don't Let Go of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets up with Scott, Kira, and Lydia who tell them about their discovery. They devise a plan in which The Sheriff is alerted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the nice comments :) ! I will try to keep updating daily and I hope you all enjoy reading it! Excuse all my mistakes hehe. Sorry about the title haha, I didn't have any other ideas~

Stiles had asked the odd new math teacher for a pass to go to the bathroom. The young man gave him a resilient smile, Stiles knew something was hiding behind there. He went out to the hall and finds Scott, Lydia, and Kira randomly looking at him. They all had troublesome looks which concerned Stiles.  
"Woah, guys, come on, we said we weren't gonna do this anymore" Stiles was talking about bringing in the supernatural beings into places where it did not belong, which in Stiles' eyes was no where.   
"Stiles, there's a shooter in the building," Scott tried to whisper. "He literally just walked by Us." Stiles could see the fear in his eyes.   
"Wait, what? Like a shooter. Like a man human thing with like a gun against a kitsune, a banshee, and a werewolf?"   
Kira explained, "yes! Look, there's the gunpowder on the floor." Stiles rebutted, he noticed the black substance on the ground. At that moment, Scott started to get dizzy, too quickly and then he collapsed to the ground but Kira caught him. "S-Scott? Hey, you okay?" Kira gently said to her boyfriend. She clutched his hand trying to comfort him. Stiles then bent down, examining the evidence.   
"Woah guys, this isn't just gunpowder, it's crushed wolfsbane too!" He swiped a finger against it, getting a rusted purple color different from when Kira did it. "It's after Scott?" Stiles tried to say it but it sounded like a question.   
Lydia looked flustered, she tried as hard as she could to not scream.   
"No... It's after all of us." 

Stiles paced back and forth, thinking of what to do.   
"Okay so, how do get a school full of innocent people out to avoid a completely guilty supernatural gun wielding psychopath?" His mind got crowded with his own thoughts as Lydia used a makeup wipe from her purse to wipe away the wolfsbane off the floor as Scott returned to his normal state.   
"Wait, Stiles can't you just call your dad to call in a lockdown?" The idea sounded great but it probably wasn't worth another thought. Stiles did it anyways. They devised a plan.   
"Okay, so it's me and Lydia and you and Kira. You guys cover the south corridor we'll take over here. Call me if anything happens. I'll call my dad and tell him to make us go into lockdown." Stiles explained with exquisite detail.   
"Wait, what if one of us gets hurt?" Kira started to get anxious about the plan.   
"It's not gonna happen but if it does, Lydia is gonna scream so loud that we'll know and we'll come help you. Okay?" Stiles took in a deep breath, he wasn't sure it was gonna work up but they were gonna die trying. Scott took Kira's hand and they started running down the hall to the either side of the school.   
"Stiles?" Lydia asked him. He was dialing his dad's number and was hoping that he would pick up.   
"Is this plan gonna work?" Stiles face got red," Lydia, its gonna work..." His dad's voice finally rang through the phone, "dad? Oh hey um.. So.. We have a problem." Stiles tried to sound optimistic but it was failing.   
"Stiles, what do you want? It Better be good, I'm incredibly busy." His dad seemed so tired and he hated to bother him.  
"Uh well, there's actually a guy at the school. And the guy has a gun, and he's like all totally anti-supernatural because the gunpowder residue on the floor has traces of wolfsbane in it and Lydia said he's after all of us so we really need you to call the school to get them in lockdown and come here with all the SWAT, FBI, and bounty hunters you got." Stiles rambled on nervously and very quickly.   
"Wait, A shooter?! Stiles don't do anything stupid do you hear me? I'm calling in a lockdown right now, just stay there we'll be there in a few minutes!" He quickly hung up. 

Lydia and Stiles waited a few minutes until they heard the announcements go off.   
"May I have your attention please, we are commencing into a lockdown. This is not a drill. I repeat we are commencing into a lockdown. This is not a drill."   
Stiles grabbed Lydia's hand and ran quickly to the locker room. He picked up two lacrosse sticks and handed one to Lydia. She gave him a glare.   
"We could possibly get shot and all we have are some lacrosse sticks? Nice." She pursed her lips.  
"Well I'm sorry I don't have a samurai katana on me." Stiles and Lydia cautiously made way through the halls. They were empty, a kind of empty that reminded you of a solemn loneliness.   
Then Lydia heard them. She heard the hard footsteps that clashed with a wave of despair within each step. Then she heard another pair which walked very slowly.  
"Stiles, someone is coming. And I think there's more than one." Lydia whispered as she trembled. She was frightened so Stiles grabbed her and sat down on the floor behind the lockers. Stiles held Lydia very tightly and he grabbed his lacrosse stick also. The sounds got louder and the footsteps got closer.   
"Stiles.." A tear went down her cheek and she held his hand tightly.   
"Shh.. It's okay, it's okay.. Please don't scream" He whispered back to her. He held on tight to her, hugging her as prayed it wasn't a murder who was gonna kill them.   
There was two of them. They walked slowly in, the door creaking as they did. Stiles heartbeat started to beat rapidly against Lydia, thinking she could feel it. Stiles stole a peak and it was that moment when Stiles' heart dropped into his chest and felt like he stopped breathing.   
(To be continued in the next chapter!)


	3. Silence is Violent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Stiles struggle as they find out who the intruder in the school is, or intruders.. Stiles' dad becomes worried when a phone call goes dead and all they can hear now are screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the nice comments! I'll continue the story soon :) the title is also from Twenty One Pilots ahah!

Stiles hugged Lydia as she sat in between Stiles legs, her back laying against his speeding chest. He prayed that Lydia wouldn't scream and he found himself panting for breath. She held his hand tightly when a second dark figure entered the room. The two teens were hunched over behind the lockers, invisible to the strangers. They heard the second voice speak,  
"Come on you idiot! Nobody is in there." It was dark and it was a deep voice that scared the hell out of Lydia and Stiles. They heard the footsteps get quieter and quieter. Lydia tiptoed and peeked outside and saw no one in the halls for the next 50 yards.  
"Stiles.." Lydia asked, her appearance looked catatonic like. She gave him a glare, she knew he was hiding something. His face turned red with frustration and panic.  
"Stiles, who was that?" Lydia demanded an answer.   
He gave a long sigh. "That.. Was the Chemist.."   
Confusion crawled up Lydia's face.  
"Who's that.." Lydia bit her lip.   
"Okay, junior year, during the whole benefactor thing, remember the virus outbreak that weakened Scott, Malia, and Kira? There was this guy, the Chemist he's know as.. H-he almost killed me that day.. Actually he would've, would've just shot my brains out but um.. Scott's dad.. he-he came in and killed him. Like in front of my eyes." Stiles voice shrank to a small whisper by his last sentence. He remembered the experience vividly, he remembered the man's foreign blood spouting all over his face. He especially remembered himself, spitting the blood out with tears running down his face as he ran to Scott that day. He stopped the thoughts as soon as Lydia interrupted him,   
"W-wait.. He's supposed to be dead?.." Stiles gave nod. Lydia gave a stern glare back at Stiles. Lydia started running out of the locker rooms.   
"Lydia!" Stiles followed her, running in behind her, "Where are we going?!" His whispers became louder.   
Lydia continued running down the halls.  
"Stiles, if he's back from the dead and so determined, he's after someone. And I think it's Scott!" Lydia explained to him as Stiles. Lydia stopped, thinking about an idea she had. She grabbed the makeup wipe back from where she threw it in the pocket of her purse. Lydia crumpled it up and played with it her hands. The voices started to scream. The voices in her head got louder and louder as she looked in every direction.   
"I-i don't know where they're coming from!" Lydia freezes, a pair of gentle, reassuring hands laid on her shoulder.   
Stiles tried to get her to focus.  
"Lydia? Lydia, focus on them. Think about the ash, think about the voices we heard in the locker room."   
She focused, wincing her eyes as she did and then she looked down. The voices started yelling at her as soon as she stared down at the floor. She snapped out of it.   
"They're in the basement!" Lydia started running towards the school's basement entrance when Stiles' phone buzzed. He ran as he answered his dad.   
"Hello? Stiles, you have to get everyone out of the school. We're pulling up soon." The sheriff directed to his son.  
"Dad, listen it's, it's a guy. Like a supernatural being. Okay? Just you have to call Mr.McCall." Stiles pleaded, he knew Agent McCall would know what to do.   
"Stiles, listen to me! Get out of the school now!"   
"Dad! The entire school is on lockout, they don't even know who is in the building. Just please get Scott's dad. Please!" Stiles and Lydia stopped in front of the entrance to the basement while his dad asked him to answer when Lydia let out a shriek. Stiles' dropped his phone and cupped his hears in pain as it pierced his ears.   
"Stiles? Stiles!?" The older man shouted for his son over the phone. Stiles fell over from the strength of the banshee and the phone went dead.   
Stiles got up and helped Lydia, "Hey hey what's going on who's dying." He hugged her and then stared into her eyes.  
"I-I don't know.." She whispered. Lydia started to hear the voices again, tears dripping down her voice.   
"Someone's coming Stiles.. They're coming for you.." Lydia dropped into Stile's embrace.   
Footsteps came up the stairs behind the door. Stiles stood in front of Lydia with his lacrosse stick, ready to chuck the bad boy at the potential enemies.   
The door opened, and Stiles dropped his weapon.


	4. Hope's a 4 Letter Word, Not a Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Lydia suffer the consequences during the event of the basement incident. A dear friend is injured and feelings are revealed. Stiles starts to think his losing his mind again, he doesn't know if he can trust Lydia or Kira. Or even himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite long, but I hope it's worth reading. It is quite eventful;somewhat so I hope you enjoy! This is the second chapter k posted today but I put down the publishing date as the 30 to show people it's a new chapter if they didn't see it. Thanks :)

It was Scott.   
"Scott? What the hell dude!" Stiles yells at him, looking back at Lydia.  
"Stiles. Listen to me, okay?" Stiles can see the fear and panic in his eyes. Stiles starts to freak out at the moment when he notices Scott mouthing the word run.  
"Run." He mouthed again.  
"Run Stiles!" Scott growled. Stiles grabbed Lydia's wrist and started to back up. And then they heard a loud gunshot.   
"Scott!" Stiles screamed at the top of his lungs, his face turning red from the aggravation.   
"Scott!" Stiles shouted to his best friend. Scott's knees buckled. His hand hovered over his stomach and he hunched over his knees. Lydia screamed as she saw Deucalion holding the gun that just shot their best friend. Her scream knocked the gun out of his, the waves attacking the dangerous man who fell backwards down the stairs and went unconscious. Stiles started to cry, hard.   
"S-Scott.." He kneeled down before his bleeding best friend. He rummaged through Lydia's bag and grabbed all her makeup wipes and padded them down on his wound.  
"S..Stiles.." Scott winced, but he made the words out right. He could already feel himself healing thankfully. "I'm fine.. I'm healing.. Y-you guys have to get out of here... H-he's coming.. Stiles he's c-coming for you.." Scott stuttered over the words as Stiles embraced him.   
"Scott, no I'm not leaving you here." His tears dropped down onto Scott's bloodied shirt. Lydia stopped to think a minute.  
"Wait.. Where's Kira.." She blurted, she couldn't not help Kira out.   
"S-she's in the utility closet. I.. I pushed her in to hide her.. I couldn't let t-them hurt her." Scott was relieved Kira was safe and so was Lydia. Scott's wound started to clot, getting better by the second. He felt stronger then he ever had before and then his eyes glowed red. It wasn't like an Alpha Red, it was more Crimson.   
"Stiles, didn't you say that guy, the Chemist, was here?" Lydia asked Stiles who was focused on keeping his friend breathing. He gave her a glare,  
"Wha.. Yes I'm one hundred percent positive! He's here." Stiles started to lug Scott away from the dangerous area along with Lydia's help. They got closer and closer to the spot Kira was hiding in.   
"Scott? Scott! Hey buddy please keep your eyes open." Stiles pleaded to Scott. They finally found the closer after moments of silence and awkwardness and tried to open the door. Stiles jiggled the doorknob but it was locked. Scott could hear another heartbeat in the closet. It pounded against his ears.  
"Kira?! Kira open the door it's Scott!" His raspy voice tried to get out loud enough for her to hear. Stiles and Lydia got ready to lob him inside. The door squeaked open, very quietly. Stiles went in, walking backwards while carrying Scott until he felt a sharp object touch him in the back. It was a katana, not any old katana but Kira's katana,   
"Aah--Oh my god!" Stiles took a breath in.   
"Ah you scared me.." Kira started to pant, her emotions getting the best of her as she saw Scott. "Scott! What the hell happened?" Lydia stared at the Stiles who's face was still flustered and tired from crying.   
"He was shot. Deucalion and someone else is here. We kinda left Deucalion unconscious in the basement and we may have locked him in.. We have no idea where the other guy is." Lydia explained. Kira kneeled down to aid her boyfriend. She used the laces from her sneakers and tied them together to make it very long. She pulled up his shirt and wrapped the lace around the wound to make sure the bloody makeup wipes kept adding pressure. Scott's eyes started to flutter and he woke up. Kira was the first thing he saw.   
"Scott.. Hey you're okay, you're healing. Don't scare me again like that please" she planted a small kiss on the cheek. Lydia noticed Stiles shifting in his place. His hands were trembling with Scott's blood over them. It gave him bad memories of when he was possessed by the nogitsune. Lydia held his hand and even though he didn't look at her, he still gave a slight smile at the corner of his mouth.   
"Where's Stiles?" Scott was still kind of dizzy. He grabbed Kira's hand, the only thing he could recognize. "Kira, you.. you have to tell him.. tell him to run.. he's back.. and he's looking for void.." Scott winced as his eyes fluttered once again, falling into an unconscious state.   
Lydia looked back at Stiles.  
"Void Stiles?.." A sense of fear his behind Lydia's eyes.   
"Lydia, I-I promise I'm not him. That's not me!" She grabbed his hands again when she believed him. He looked down at his bloody hands. The memories, the nightmares all flooding into his mind.   
"Stiles, I believe you okay? I'm not gonna let them hurt you." Lydia had a gentle expression on her face. She started to dial the Sheriff's phone again, waiting for an answer.  
"Lydia. Are you okay? Did something happen? We've been trying to get our guys to hack the cameras to find our culprits but we got nothing.. It's like they're invisible." The sheriff babbled quickly over the phone.   
Lydia dropped the bomb quickly, "Scott's been shot." She stared at the paining teenager who was slowly regaining his color.   
The sheriff started freaking out. "What the hell! Lydia, do not move. Listen to me Lydia, do not move and don't go looking for trouble with Stiles."   
Lydia debated in her head whether she should tell him about his son so she did. "Well come quick, someone's after Stiles." She abruptly hung up the phone. And there they were. The voices had come back in her head. It sound like a staticky sound the ran through her head.  
"Lydia? What do you hear?" He cupped his hands on her face, looking into her eyes.  
"He knows. He knows where you are." Lydia's eyes froze in a gaze with Stiles. Stiles looked back at his best friend, he couldn't let himself bring anymore pain on his friends.   
"I'm sorry Scott. I-I couldn't do it. I couldn't keep you safe, I failed as a best friend." He whispered to him as held on to his wrist. He finally let go and Lydia and Stiles started to run. Kira locked and jammed the door from the inside. She curled up against Scott's warming body and talked to him about how much she loved him and how bad she needed him to be okay. She hoped he was listening. She hoped everything would become the same again.   
But hope is such a weak word for those who have none left.


	5. I'm Only Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Lydia are cornered by whom seems to be The Chemist, but as a werewolf. Trouble still lurks within the halls but help is said to come on its way. The question is, does it make its way to the paining teenagers in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this will be the second to last chapter! I've had such a great time writing this and reading all the greats comments! I am definitly gonna do another fanfic.**SPOILER** If you want a hint at the end as to who the mystery man is, the last quote might jog the memory of a big teen wolf fan. Enjoy! :')

Stiles and Lydia ran until the boy stopped. He felt a buzzing in his pants and it was dad calling.  
"Dad!" Stiles was panting over the phone.  
"Stiles. We're coming in okay! Do not move, get to somewhere safe." Stiles and Lydia continued running until the reached the end of the hall facing the blue doors. Stiles bounced at the doors and the echoes of it thrashing was heard through the phone.  
"Damn it!" Stiles screamed.  
Lydia's face turned pale with fear, the voices started playing in her head again. The footsteps becoming louder and louder with every heartbeat.  
"Stiles! What's going on?" The sheriff's voice blasted through the phone. Stiles kept his eyes fixated on the blue doors. They were so close. They were so close to outrunning danger. But it doesn't matter how fast you are because everything eventually catches up to you.  
Footsteps came closer to the teenagers.  
"Stiles...he's here.." Lydia used all her strength to not scream.  
The man approached them from behind. It was the Chemist. Somehow, it was him.  
A gun cocked.  
The noise sent Stiles' heart shooting for release from the anxiety. Shooting, bad choice of words.  
The noise amplified over the phone.  
"Stiles! Stiles!" His dad shouted over the phone. Stiles dropped his phone and it hung up. That was when the sheriff commanded the police officers charge into the school. They brought every resource they could to free the young adults from the school.  
"Well, well, I see we meet again, Mr. Stilinski." The Chemist croaked, a stern but proper voice came out of him. Stiles turned around slowly, shifting towards Lydia to keep her safe. The dangerous man pointed his gun at the two.  
"I'm looking for the one they call void. Perhaps you know who it is Stiles?" A dark timbre filled the air.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Stiles hesitated at first.  
Then, fangs grew in and replaced a set of teeth. His brows furrowed into a hairy deposit. Claws formed at the tips of his fingers. It all clicked. He was turned into a werewolf, but how could one still even survive a gunshot to the head?  
"I remember a certain exchange between the two of us. I didn't think it could've been you. Why would such a powerful spirit want the body of a weak... Human." The Chemist growled. "It never made sense at the time, but does anything ever really? Now I suggest you either give in Mr. Stilinski, or I kill you, the girl, and just about everyone else you love."  
Stiles looked at Lydia, her eyes were full of regret and sadness. The pain of the voices thrashed around in her head.  
"Don't do it Stiles.. Please don't give in." She whispered to him. She knew how it was going to end.  
"What do you want?" Stiles' voice was filled with a dark presence, that darkness that has stayed year ever since the nogitsune.  
"I want you Stiles. Dead. You cannot simply poison a fox without killing its host. There is still the fox inside of you, and it needs to be gone."  
Stiles slowly took two steps. "Do you think I'm afraid of you?" He took more steps until he was about 2 feet away from the gun.  
"Stiles! No, don't do this!" Lydia screamed. She let out a loud banshee shriek, piercing everyone's ears. Tears dripped from her ears as she mouthed the words "I'm sorry" to Stiles.  
"Just don't hurt her." Stiles remarked. Looking back at her. He realized what he was doing, he realized that this is exactly what happened last time with the Chemist. Except this time, no one was here to save him.  
The Chemist put down his weapon, Stiles thought he gave in. But he pounced after Lydia. He knocked her over into the wall, banging her head. Stiles ran after him.  
"Don't touch her!" He raged at the beast. Lydia's body fell to the floor and she fell into unconsciousness. Stiles kneeled down, he held her still body against him, desperate trying to wake her up.  
"Lydia! Lydia please.." He cried, his tears dripping onto her.  
"What a weak boy. Seeing others in pain causes more pain to you than it does to them. You foolish child!" The Chemist babbled at him. He picked up his gun once again. He aimed it right against Stiles' head, bringing back vivid memories from junior year. He shut his eyes, accepting his fate muttering something about being sorry. "Dad, Scott.. I'm sorry.." He whispered.  
"Some things never change Mr. Stilinski." The Chemist growled.

A gun cocked.

A bullet was shot. 

The blood spilled everywhere, dripping, covering Stiles hands in a seeping, Crimson, color. He panted as his heart raged. But it wasn't his blood, it was the Chemists'. And his body was sliding off of Stiles now. A dark figure emerged from the corners. 

"He didn't put the gun down. So I put him down." The familiar voice rang through Stiles' ear.


	6. Shaking Hands With the Dark Parts of My Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery man is revealed. But is actually a threat or a call to rescue to the gang? There is a heartwarming scene between Stiles and his father. Tomorrow I'll put the date of publish as April 2 so everyone who bookmarked but didn't see today will see it is new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I had an amazing time writing this fanfic and reading all your lovely comments! This was one of my very first fanfics I have ever written. I didn't think I would get as much as enthusiasm for this story as I would. Thank you for reading this so much! I will definitely try uploading a new fanfic this weekend with a topic like this, or perhaps a sequel on how the gang deals with the aftermath? :') enjoy . The title and a quote is from Twenty One Pilot songs of course.

Stiles' heartbeat pounded in his ears. His fingers trembled as he held Lydia closer to him. He felt like he was going to pass out, but a wave of relief washed over him. Stiles had cheated death, he has cheated death but only himself was to blame. The figure approached him as he started to pant heavily, squinting his eyes at a somewhat familiar face.  
"Someone didn't tell him not to bring claws to a gun fight." The man rebutted. Except it wasn't just any man.  
It was Chris Argent.  
They were here. They were finally here.  
Stiles held his breath, he finally slid down against the wall, his head laid back as Lydia laid in his arms. Tears strolled down his cheeks. They were finally safe.  
"Oh my god..." Stiles whispered, holding his tired head in his bloody hands. He hoped for faith. Because faith is to be awake and to be awake is for us to think and to think is for us to be alive.  
The older man came to him. Chris was then followed by a team of the sheriff's' recruit's. Medics came to the scene aid the hurt teens.  
"Stiles.. Stiles look at me." Chris kneeled down, pulling Lydia out of his arms. She slowly started to gain back consciousness as the paramedics rushed to her aid. She was lifted out of the teenagers arm and put to safety. Chris lifted Stiles' chin, his eyes were crying but he was silent. This was caused because of him, he thought. People could've died because of him. "Stiles, we protect those who cannot protect themselves... You did good."  
Memories of Alison veered through his head.  
Scott.  
Hell, he forgot about Scott. Stiles quickly got to his feet, running towards where he left Scott and Kira. Argent went running after the delusional child, armed with a gun.  
"Scott!" Stiles shouted, his voice seemed empty, a sort of void, a sort of darkness in him. "Scott! Kira!" His voice broke again. He saw drips of blood all over the floor. He looked back down to his hands that were covered in blood. He had a vivid memory of the nightmares he had while he was void. The man who backed him up came right behind him, he sensed someone was here and cocked his gun.  
"Stiles, who else is here?" Chris Argent asked prominently. There was a silence. "Stiles. Who the hell else is here?!" He demanded to know. The basement door started to buckle, Deucalion stepped out. Stiles stared back to Chris, who pushed him out of the way and laid a target on the enemy with his gun.  
"Don't move."  
Stiles felt a rage in him. All the anxiety and fear turned into a burning fury in a pit of despair that was actually his heart. He sprinted towards Deucalion, unbelievably fast, even for a werewolf. His trembling fingers turned into a clench fist as his bones clashed with Deucalion's face, immediate knocking him out once again. Stiles stopped and realized what he just did.  
Woah.  
Badass.  
Argent ran to him and took Deucalion in captive and cuffed him. Chris Argent looked up at the struggling boy, who was only human, but he was Stiles. A small chuckle came out of the older man.  
"Think like a human, punch like a beast," he smiled at Stiles. Stiles took a long look at the cuffs Argent had used, it looked identical to the ones his dad had. Another voice came from the end of the hall.  
"Stiles." Stiles lifted his head immediately. He knew the raspy timbre anywhere. It was his father.  
"Dad..?" Stiles immediately ran towards the Sheriff. The son hugged his father so tight, the Sheriff thought he could feel Stiles' heart beat racing. The older man felt tears dripping onto his shoulder.  
"Hey it's okay, you're okay. Everyone's okay" his father comforted him.  
Scott.  
The memory of him being shot replayed in Stiles head hundreds of times in one minute.  
"Dad, where's Scott!"  
Stiles let go, he sniffled. His father moved, allowing Stiles to see Scott being treated for his wound. He had healed mostly, thank god. He saw the trail of teenagers leave the school, in single file lines as they stared at the blood stains on the floor.  
Stiles stared back at Chris Argent, at his dead best friend's father who tried once to kill and he had just saved all their lives. Stiles embraced his dad once again.  
"Your mom would've been proud," his dad whispers to his son as he tightly hugs him, wrapping his arms around him to provide safety and comfort.  
And Stiles thought she would have been proud too. But he still felt it. He felt that darkness in his heart that would follow him for the rest of his life.  
Because you can't play with foxes and expect to hunt with wolves.


End file.
